The present invention relates to electrical conductors and, more specifically, to fine wire low current-voltage reinforced conductors and terminals and connectors therefor.
There are many electrical devices used in the home and office which require only a low current. Examples of such devices are connections to audio speakers, doorbells, alarm wires and television antenna cables.
The common practice today in installing such devices is to run the wires between the source and the device behind walls of the building, beneath floors and along baseboards. The wires which are used are wires of some substantial size and must be hidden behind the walls, etc. in order to keep them from sight.
The wires which are commonly used with such devices as doorbells, thermostats, etc. are usually of some substantial size and generally a much larger diameter wire than is necessary for the current requirements of the device. The larger wires cannot be readily run across substantially flat and exposed surfaces without creating unsightly conditions due to their size. Smaller wires of sufficient size for the current requirements of the device could be used. However, while the smaller wires would be less unsightly, they usually are secured by some fastening means such as staples and the like which are unsightly. Additionally, the smaller wires, in such an unsupported condition, are fragile and could be easily broken or damaged. Accordingly, the industry has continued to use the larger wires and conceal them out of sight behind walls and the like.